Something about the Christmas Season
by thisisawittypenname
Summary: Snickers Fluff! Holidays at the lab...what more could you ask for for Christmas? Oneshot.


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something about the Christmas Season

By Thisisawittypenname

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Unless CBS wants to wrap it up and leave it under my Christmas tree for me. That would be a cool present….

A/N: Just a short one-shot Snickers piece. I guess I got bit by the holiday bug (and I have the rash to prove it! Hee hee, just kidding) This came out pretty quickly, and is only, what, like 700 words, so consider it a small holiday gift from me to you. Like a really cool pair of socks, or something else of the sort (I like socks, so you can modify that to your taste preferences. Maybe a little remote car or a video game. You get the idea…)

Happy Holidays!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbelievable. Just a few days until Christmas, and tourists and locals alike couldn't pull it together long enough to stop offing each other. Not even for the sake of the holidays. What happened to that oh-so-cliché "Christmas spirit" on which she'd endured many lectures from Greg.

Sara Sidle sighed, taking another sip of now lukewarm coffee. She'd already pulled a double twice this week; one with Catherine and another with Greg. _That _had been fun, she thought wryly, remembering having to explain to Greg why a Santa hat with mistletoe hanging off the front was less-than-appropriate attire for a crime scene, all the while having to endure the lab rat turned field mouse's waggling eyebrows and mock come-hither looks.

Now she'd just finished working a case with Nick. Mercifully, it had been a pretty simple B only reason CSI was on it was (in both Sara and Nick's opinion) because the victim had an in the sheriff. Nick had opted to go over some evidence one last time in a layout room, while Sara worked in the break room on finishing the paperwork.

Manila folders and scattered papers were spread out on the table in front of her, momentarily forgotten as Sara looked around the room. Small Christmas lights were strung around the room (as they were in every room save for Grissom's) and a plate of Christmas cookies lay invitingly on top of the mini-fridge. Sara eyed them for a moment, before nearly spitting out her coffee in shock. Someone, namely Greg, had left a note by the cookies:

_Dear Santa,_

_I've been, by most standards, a good boy this year, and all I want for Christmas is a certain brunette CSI under my tree, wrapped with a bow._

_Sure hope you deliver!_

_-Greg_

_P.S. Sara, if you're reading this, I'm disgusted! Going through St. Nick's mail…what did he ever do to you? By the way, try the cookies; they're good. I think Catherine made them._

Sara shook her head in disbelief, stuffing the note in the pocket of her jacket as her cell phone rang.

"Sidle" she answered, resuming her paperwork.

"Hey Sara" the caller said, Sara immediately recognizing the voice as Nick's. "Meet me in the evidence room; I wanna show you something."

Before she had a chance to say anything, he hung up. Strange. But her curiosity was piqued. Sara left the papers on the table and headed down the hallway to meet Nick.

She found him in the second room she looked in, hunched over a table. He whirled around to face her as he heard her enter the room.

"Ok, stop right there!" Nick directed her, holding up two hands to signal her to stay where she was.

Sara sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Ok, now what?"

"Look up" Nick grinned, moving to stand across from her under the doorframe.

Sara just rolled her eyes, but decided to play along, looking up to see…

"Mistletoe" she deadpanned, looking away from the decoration to see Nick grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Very observant, Miss Sidle" he laughed good-naturedly. "I believe you're familiar with the tradition?"

Sara was about to say something, but all she managed was a soft gasp as Nick pressed his body against hers, pinning her comfortably between him and the doorframe. Then his lips descended on hers, and Sara forgot everything that didn't have something to do with the very attractive Texan currently making this one of the most enjoyable shifts she could remember having.

Nick reached out for Sara's hands, his fingers intertwining with hers as he rested their hands on the doorframe above Sara's head. She readily obliged.

Nick pulled away after another moment, their faces inches apart; his brown eyes searching hers for any sigh of regret of discomfort, but if he expected to find any, he was mistaken, as he soon found out as Sara closed the distance between them, capturing his lips hungrily.

The case was forgotten as the pair deepened the kiss, never noticing Greg walk by, shaking his head sadly as he observed the pair. "Santa must've gotten the wrong address and mixed my letter up with Nick's" he joked to himself, before trudging off to the break room to secure for himself another of the Christmas cookies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

A/N: (Let me know what you guys think!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
